


By the scruff of his neck

by vissy



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M, Springkink, Tsuzuki/Byakko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/pseuds/vissy





	By the scruff of his neck

Tenku made a habit of laying booby traps around the palace and Tsuzuki made a habit of stumbling into them, so Byakko tried to meet his master whenever he set foot in GensouKai, because Tsuzuki was really awfully pretty and Byakko liked him with all his limbs. As fast as he was, though, Byakko didn't always reach Tsuzuki's side in time, and he wasn't surprised to find Tsuzuki splashing about in the alligator pit one night.

"You know I don't like getting wet," Byakko grumbled, once he'd leapt free of the snapping, hungry jaws and deposited Tsuzuki upon the paving stones above. He sat down and tugged his hair tie free, shaking out his mane and gazing with some anxiety at the ruffled state of his tail. "Alligator spit. Gross."

"I'm sorry," said Tsuzuki, looking at Byakko penitently through a soggy veil of hair. "I forgot the trap was there."

Byakko had no resistance against that forlorn expression. "Aw, that's all right. I kind of forgot it was there too until I heard you yelling. I know you're distracted; I can feel it. You've got a lot of stuff on your mind. I just wish you'd ask me over more often. I know I make a mess sometimes, but I'll always try my best to help you if I can." He rubbed at the back of his head nervously, tangling the fur even more.

"Don't do that," said Tsuzuki, catching at Byakko's hand. "You'll just make it worse."

Tsuzuki's fingers felt cold and trembly against Byakko's skin, and it made his teeth itch to take Tsuzuki by the scruff once more. "You're too skinny by far, you know. I'm surprised the alligators even went for you. I'll have to make sure to feed you up big time while you're here."

"Will there be cake?" said Tsuzuki softly. He crept up on his knees and crouched at Byakko's back, where he brushed his fingers through his mane, catching gently at the damp straggles and unknotting them.

"And booze. Plenty of it," said Byakko, clutching his tail between his hands and shivering in pleasure. He loved to be petted.

"Nee-san won't approve," Tsuzuki whispered, pushing aside the heavy fall of hair and nuzzling beneath Byakko's ear.

"So we don't tell her," said Byakko, his breath catching as he tilted his head in submission. They were much the same size in GensouKai, but somehow he always felt a lot smaller than Tsuzuki here. Smaller and safe and loved. "Hey, is that your tail?"

"Don't have one, silly," said Tsuzuki, and he licked a hot, wide stripe across Byakko's neck.


End file.
